Happening
by Robot Heart
Summary: SasukeIno VERY vague Ino Waits, for people to find out what happened that day although she made sure no one knew. No one will ever know what happened between her and the man she used to love.


_**A/N:**_

Happy birthday to me, I just turned 15 my gifts seem to revolve around the life of a teenage girl; clothes, make-up and money.

Not that I'm not happy with that but I seriously have to wonder when I'm ever going to get up and actually go shopping.

Or dress up for that matter…and for all who are wondering yes I'm 15… (As of now) If I sound older because of my writing…well I get that a lot.

I'm also single and only had a few boyfriends…I'm surprised I can write like I've actually experienced some of these things when, I haven't.

If you're surprised I told you that…so am I, if your not…I still am.

This my friends is a Sasuke X Ino why? Because I have the idea from the Yamato one so I'm going to write it down.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own for Naruto…and sadly I didn't wish to own it.

**Warnings:** Might be short, I'm feeling a bit poetic so something might rhyme but I won't try, I also actually put my itunes on my songs instead of top rated so… my song choice might be weird.

**Song when I started:** "Trademark" – _Relient K_

**Song when I ended:** "Your Guardian Angel" - _The_ _Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

**Total:** 23

**Notes:** I know It's the 23rd and my B-day was on the 21st, but too bad

* * *

I collapsed on the ground blood covering my vision, I had to wonder what the bastard did to me but he did everything to me that's why my ribs were smashed and I couldn't think properly.

At least without thinking of the dead, well not _dead_ but close enough, man that I remembered from the real life nightmare. It was hard to believe it only happened a week ago.

Immersing myself in work was certainly, not the way to go about doing things, I felt as if I didn't release any of my feelings in the slaughter. Regret flowed in my veins from even taking this mission, more so, when I had organized the crime to make it look like the impossible.

Make it look like a man who hadn't even been awake, Naruto, had committed the crime, and had dealt the final blow when it was me all along. I lay my cheek against the cold ground and stare across the way at Hana, the poor girl never stood a chance when she got caught by that genjutsu. (1)

Of course his genjutsu's had to the best ones he was good at _everything_ I kept on believing that, although, my fan girl days were way over. The ones where I hit on every boy who I thought was exceptional in the ninja field, I basically liked them all now.

They liked me too, otherwise my charm wouldn't win them over, and otherwise they wouldn't care. Then again I've been lying awake on the battle field for _who knows how long,_ where's the back-up Neji requested when he was burned by that Fire style; Grand Fire Ball?

We were idiots.

It was a simple realization I could only come to know, even though we were a team of 8 we had no chance against this one man. Well at least that's what most of them were thinking, but I managed a finishing blow, a barrage of punches and kicks thrown for Sakura.

No that wasn't what killed him it's the explosive note I connected with one of those punches and when he looked me in my eyes full of hate.

I cast a genjutsu, of that very explosive note sinking into his skin and straight towards his heart and as I staggered back and he starts swinging at whatever I had placed in the genjutsu. Also clawing at his stomach although I was sure I moved out of the way he thrusts forward and slashes me right across the forehead, cutting hair.

Sharigan blazing I realized he was seeing through the genjustu, it was too late though all I heard was that over powered explosive note, in which I charged the rest of my chakra explode. I could only hope to myself that he would explode as well, into _bits and pieces._

Just like what remained of my heart, I felt as a sting as the salt water pouring from my eyes started getting into my cuts. Infecting them maybe, but I didn't care I missed my innocence I missed my life, all that had happened before that fateful rape.

Shikamaru and Chouji were already recovered probably; all I had to wait for was for someone to save me. I held my breath and closed my eyes as I heard a sharp intake of breath that better not be Sasuke.

My pray was heard when Hana sprang to life, screaming her lungs out to the dense forest with trees toppled, ground cracked and no animals in sight. Sure signs of a fight, a death match at that, she continued shrieking for her life, sobbing mixed in with her cries.

I picked up my head to rest my chin against the ground and with dull eyes, I saw Akeno drag himself towards her. I grimace, he was hit by a Chidori…luckily not all the way through but I guess that's why there was a blotch of red-brown stain on his shoulder of the arm he wasn't using to pull himself with.

I felt sorry for him, he recently only joined our ranks of ANBU then I vaguely noticed how none of us were wearing our masks.

I could see the eight of us in plain view…Hana; still screaming for her life, Akeno; still making his journey towards her, Me; Still lying here, Neji; pinned to the tree off to the side of a battle field, burnt. Naruto; laying unconscious in the base of a crater right after using his weird powers, Yuki; fixing her broken leg through now temporary blind eyes, Sakura; taking deep breaths leaning towards a boulder half her leg stuck under, and Jin; now looking at Sasuke's dead body but I was sure he still had the stab wounds.

When Hana calmed down, Yuki seemed to fix as much as she can, and Jin called for another support team. I forced myself up with a pained yell, as far as I knew these were the only people who knew what was actually happening. What the fight had meant to me and as I looked at all the faces surrounding me, blood still clouding my vision I smirk.

To them, this was a regular mission, No one had seen what I did to Sasuke and no one cared. No one saw me kiss the one I had always wanted to, no one saw how I almost faltered and accepted his love.

No one was going to know what happened.

For me that was,

"Mission accomplished"

After all, no one knows what was happening.

Until it was too late,

No one had memories of that day except for me.

* * *

_**E/N:**_

I actually liked that one! Maybe all I needed was a break or something to get myself back on track and I also know the vague order of where my stories go.

There are going to be 23 of them I've done Nine this being the tenth.

Also at the end there's going to be an epilogue, isn't that great! I actually have my story planned out.

I also got a new book for my birthday, Twilight, which I was very happy about I heard it was good I already got to chapter 16 (In two days) so I'm very proud of myself.

The title is kind of not related

(1) Hana, Yuki, Jin, and Akeno are random ninja's because after all, Konoha has to have more ninjas then the Rookie Nine and Gai's team.

Sorry if this was confusing it kind of jump around a lot from past to future.


End file.
